One more Day
by Angel Melan-y
Summary: Song fic sur la chanson " One more day" de Vast. MatsumotoxIchimaru. Premier chapitre : Gin. Deuxième chapitre: Rangiku
1. Ichimaru Gin

Have you heard ?

As-tu entendu ? Vous avez gagnez. Aizen a été défait. Et tu es libre. Dire que c'est moi qui viens te libérer après t'avoir emprisonné. Quelle ironie, n'es-ce pas ? Ma vie entière ne fut qu'ironie, masque, faux-semblants. Tu me regardes. Tes yeux me demandent pourquoi je te rends ta liberté. Mais c'est simple. Tu le sais toi aussi. Vous avez gagné. Et je suis condamné. Je ne fuirai pas je n'en ai pas la force.

Have you tried to understand ?

As-tu essayé de comprendre ? Comprendre tous mes mots, tous mes actes. Sais-tu qu'au fond tu n'étais pas ma prisonnière ? C'était pour la forme. Quand Aizen t'as capturé toi et avec toi, ton capitaine, Tu étais toujours avec ton me rend malade de jalousie quand je pense au temps qu'il a passé avec me rend malade quand je me rends compte que tu lui ferras toujours confiance bien plus qu'à moi .Et pourtant, il est parti. Il a réussi à s'enfuir avec Hinamori, qu'Aizen voulait tuer. Il a choisit Hinamori plutôt que toi. Mais tu t'en fiche. Il reste ton capitaine et il ne t'a jamais trahi. Pourtant c'est bien moi qui te libère aujourd'hui.

It's all right

Tout va bien. Tu iras bien. Et tu retrouveras ton poste, ton capitaine, tes amis. Profites bien de tous les instants que tu passeras avec eux. Profites bien car le temps passe trop vite et la vie est trop courte .Et malgré ça je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que tu seras loin de moi. Mais cela comptes t'il vraiment pour toi ? Puis-je réellement t'oublier ?

It gets easier with time

C'est de plus en plus simple, au fil du temps. Mais je sais que la blessure que tu m'as faite avec tes mots le jour où tu es arrivée ici, elle ne s'effacera pas. Même avec le temps. Et je sais que tu t'en es rendu compte. Tu me dis que tu ne voulais pas que cela se termine ainsi. Mais comment pouvais t'il se dérouler autrement ? Je te vole un dernier baiser qui à le gout d'un adieu. Je te vois courir et partir. Fuir peut être, cette guerre et cet endroit. Je te comprends.

How are you ?

Comment vas-tu ? Maintenant que je ne t'ai pas revu depuis plus d'un an. J'espère que tu vas bien. Tu me manques et tu me manqueras toujours. Mais je n'y peux plus rien. Es-tu encore vice capitaine de la 10e division ? Ou as-tu été promu capitaine de la 3e ? Peut être as-tu arrêté le rôle de shimigami pour fonder une famille. Je préfère ne pas y penser. Te voir dans les bras d'un autre que moi me révolte.

Are you ever coming back ?

Ne reviendras-tu jamais ? Bien sur que non. Je suis bien naïf de penser que tu pourras le faire. Surtout après tout ce qu'il s'est passé. N'ai-je donc plus de place dans ton cœur ? As-tu donc réussi à m'oublier ? Moi je ne le pourrai jamais.

I've changed

J'ai changé. Oui avant j'étais un traitre. Et je le serai surement toujours à tes yeux. Mais j'ai changé. Et aujourd'hui si j'en avais la chance, je te le prouverai. Mais je ne pourrai me dénoncer, tu le sais. On enferme pas celui qui ne le désire pas. Pourtant j'aurai aimé vivre dans ta cage dorée.

And I've realized I was wrong

I was wrong

Et j'ai réalisé que j'avais tord. J'étais dans le faux. Tu m'as montré le bon chemin. T'ai-je écouté à l'époque ? C'est avec toi que j'ai trouvé la rédemption de mon âme. Mais jamais celle de ma vie. Parce que jamais je ne pourrai la vivre avec toi.

Now I'll never see your face anymore.

Mais je ne verrai plus jamais ton visage. Tu es à la soul society et moi je suis là errant. Cherchant quelque chose qui me rappelle ton souvenir. Cherchant quelqu'un qui me ferrait penser à toi. Mais tu es unique et moi je t'ai laissé partir. Pire, c'est même moi qui est partit le premier.

Oh my Love

Oh mon amour. Tu me manques. J'ai appris que tu t'étais marié. Avec ton capitaine. Quoi de plus surprenant ? Tu m'as donc oublié. Peut être l'oublie efface t'il même les plus douloureuses blessures ? Alors pourquoi ne puis-je t'oublier ? C'est ma malédiction. Et maintenant je suis condamné à souffrir. Surement autant que je t'ai fait souffrir à l'époque.

I'd give anything for one more day with you

Je donnerais tout pour un jour de plus avec toi. Pour te voir encore, te voir sourire. Voir que tu as guéris de moi .Au fond tu le mérite. Je ne te méritais pas. Ou même juste pour entendre ta voix. Ta voix qui m'a de nombreuses fois ensorcelée. Je suis loin d'être guéri.

I'm getting through

Je traverse. Je traverse tout ça. Seul et pour toujours. Mais serein. Plus que je ne l'ai jamais été durant toute ma vie de mensonges. Pour ça je te remercie. Tu fus le soleil de ma vie. Tu fus ma couleur dans toutes ces ténèbres .Je t'aime encore pourtant. Je ne pourrais jamais plus redevenir indifférent au monde.

I wish you felt the way I do.

Je souhaite que tu ressentes ce que je ressens. Que tu comprennes au moins pourquoi j'ai fait tout ça. Au fond de toi, j'espère que j'ai encore une place. Au fond de toi, j'espère que tu sais que je t'aime et que je t'ai toujours aimé. Mais soit heureuse et vis ta vie. Tu le mérites.

Au revoir, Matsumoto.

I have changed

And I've realized I was wrong

I was wrong

Now I'll never see your face anymore

Oh my love

I'd give anything for one more day with you

J'ai changé.

Et j'ai réalisé que j'avais tord.

J'étais dans le faux.

Maintenant je ne reverrai jamais ton visage.

Oh mon amour,

Je donnerais tout pour un jour de plus passé avec toi.


	2. Matsumoto Rangiku

Have you heard ?

Oui, j'ai entendu, je suis libre. Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi après m'avoir retenu prisonnière pendant tant de temps ? C'est paradoxale, non ? Faire une chose pour faire le contraire après, tu n'as jamais fait que ça Gin. Je te regarde. Tu as l'air triste. Pourquoi donc ? Qu'es-ce qui pourrait te faire perdre ton éternelle sourire que j'ai tant vu sur ton visage ?Bien sur, c'est simple. La soul society a gagné n'est-ce pas ?Enfin, nous avons gagné, j'ai toujours eu du mal à te compter dans mes ennemis. Pourquoi ne t'enfuis-tu pas ? Je ne te retiendrai pas. Je n'en n'ai pas le pouvoir.

Moi je pars d'ici.

Have you tried to understand ?

Comprendre quoi, Gin ? Tes mots, tes actes ? Alors, oui j'ai essayé. Mais qu'aurais-tu voulu que je comprenne ? J'étais ta prisonnière. Quoique tu en dises, tu m'as privé de ma liberté et de ma vie. Sur ordre d'Aizen bien sur, ce n'était jamais ta me rend malade de jalousie quand je pense que tu l'as suivi lui et tu étais avec lui depuis le dé me rend malade quand je me rends compte que tu lui as toujours fait confiance et bien plus qu'à moi. Et pourtant, il est tombé. Et toi tu es là devant moi, prêt à être capturé et tuer. Mais tu t'en fiches hein ? Il reste ton capitaine. Pourtant c'est bien moi qui est là à tes cotés aujourd'hui.

It's all right

Non, tout ne va pas bien, Gin. Oui, j'irai bien. Oui je les retrouverai. Mais dis-moi comment, comment pourrais-je profiter de tout ces instants alors que ton fantôme me hante. Tout n'ira pas bien. Je ne suis même pas en mesure de me protéger alors comment pourrai-je les protéger eux ? Et tu es loin de moi. Alors que tu m'as toujours dit quoi faire. Te rappelles-tu de ça ? Avait-il vraiment de l'important d'ailleurs ? Puis-je réellement tourner la page ?

It gets easier with time

C'est de plus en plus simple au fil du temps. Mais je sais que certaines blessures ne s'oublieront pas. Elles guériront peut être. Mais je vivrai avec. Et tu ferras de même puisque que je t'ai blessé dans un effort désespéré en arrivant ici.

" Je ne voulais pas que cela se termine ainsi."

Mais comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Tu m'embrasses mais ce n'est pas comme les autres fois. C'est la dernière. Je cours pour partir. Je ne veux pas que tu vois les larmes qui sont les produits des fissures qui se sont formées sur le masque que j'ai porté durant ma captivité. Alors je préfère fuir, cette guerre, cet endroit. Car ils m'ont tout pris, car ma vie étant mieux avant.

How are you ?

Comment vas-tu, Gin? Voilà maintenant un an que nous nous sommes vu pour la dernière fois. Tu ne manques plus. Ton fantôme ne me hante plus. Et même si je crois t'apercevoir des fois au détour de la 3e division, je vais bien .Ce fut dur mais j'y suis arrivé. Le fait que tu sois remplacé par ton vice capitaine m'a aidé. Je n'aurai pas supporté de voir ton bureau vide une fois de plus .Je ne suis plus vice-capitaine de la 10e mais capitaine de la 5e. Oui de la 5e. Ironique hein ? Vu que c'est le capitaine que tu as suivi. Je n'ai pas pu rester dans la dixième. On ne mélange pas vie professionnelle et vie personnelle. Oui je suis fiancée avec mon ancien Taichou. Tu aurai détester ça.

Are you ever coming back ?

Ne reviendra-tu jamais ? Bien sur que non. je suis bien naive de penser que tu pourrai le faire.

Surtout après tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

Mais j'aurai aimé que tu vois que tout ne s'est pas écroulé car tu es partis.

J'aurai aimé que tu vois ce que tu as abandonné.

J'aurai aimé que tu réalise tout ce que tu as loupé.

Mais oui, tu as toujours une place dans mon coeur, et je ne pourrai jamais vraiment la faire disparaitre.

Mais le passé n'est pas l'avenir Gin. Et tu appartiens à mon passé.

I have changed

J'ai changé aussi. Avant je ne vivais que par toi Gin. Maintenant je suis juste Matsumoto Rangiku. Une shimigami parmi d'autre .Maintenant je peux être moi sans repenser à toi. Je ne pense pas que tu as changé. Si c'était le cas, tu me le prouveras en revenant. Quoique ça serai aussi réapparaitre pour me hanter encore une fois. Donc si tu n'es pas revenu, oui, peut être que tu as changé. Mais tu restera un traire à mes yeux. Et aux yeux de tous. Pourtant tu sais, j'aurai pu vivre dans ta cage dorée à la soul society. Mais pas dans celle dans laquelle tu m'avais enfermé à Hueco Mundo. Je ne suis pas du type qui acceptera tout par amour.

And I've realized I was wrong

I was wrong

As-tu réalisé que tu avais tord ? Tord de m'avoir trahi. Tord de m'avoir enfermée. Tord de m'avoir laissée. Tord même de m'avoir sauvé le jour où tu m'as vu. Gin, ta vie a été une succession d'erreurs. Tu aurai pu en éviter. Je t'avais montré lé chemin. M'as-tu écouté ? M'écouteras-tu aujourd'hui ? J'aurai aimé vivre ma vie à tes cotés. Mais saches que plus jamais je ne le souhaiterais. J'ai trouvé la paix de l'âme aujourd'hui.

Et je suis heureuse.

Now I'll never see your face anymore

Je ne verrais jamais plus ton visage et ton sourire que j'ai détesté autant que je l'ai aimé. Je ne sais même pas où tu te ne sais même pas si tu es encore en vie. C'est surement mieux ainsi. Ainsi, ton fantôme est parti, surement retrouvé le mien dans ta mémoire.

Oh my Love

Ne m'appelle plus comme ça. Tu n'en a plus le droit, pas toi. Oui je me suis marié avec mon ancien capitaine. Et alors ? Il m'aime lui au moins ! Et je l'aime aussi. J'ai l'impression qu'au fond de moi je ne t'ai pas totalement oublié. Et ça me rend folle. C'est peut-être ma malédiction. Pour ne pas t'avoir retenu. Pour ne pas t'avoir livré alors que je le pouvais le jour où tu m'as libérée. Mais je ne passerai pas ma vie à souffrir à cause de toi Gin. Tu m'as déjà trop fait souffrir. Alors je te souhaite de comprendre un jour cela.

I'd give anything for one more day with you

Alors oui ce jour je pourrai te l'accorder Gin. Pour qu'il soit comme le jour de nos adieux définitifs .Je te verrai sourire une dernière fois. Au fond, tu verrais que je suis guéri de toi. Je ne porte plus ton empreinte. Ma voix ne frémit plus en entendant ton nom. Ma voix que tu aimais tant. Je suis loin de cette période sombre.

I'm getting through

J'ai traversé tout ça. Mais je n'étais pas seule. Kira et moi, on s'est entre-aidé. Renji, Toshiro et Ichigo nous ont beaucoup soutenus. Je leur dois énormément. Si tu es mon passé Gin, ils sont mon présent et mon avenir. J'avance au jour le jour avec ma famille et ma division. Je ne pourrai jamais plus rester passive comme avant.

I wish you felt the way I do

Je souhaite qu'un jour tu ressentes ce que je ressens. Que tu comprennes au moins pourquoi j'ai tourné la page. Au fond de toi, j'espère que j'ai encore une place. Ca me rendrai fière. Au fond de toi, j'espère que tu sais que je t'aimé. J'aimerais juste que tu connaisse le bonheur de vivre. Un jour où l'autre.

Adieu, Gin.


End file.
